happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Future End-evers
Future End-evers is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Hypno, the poodle with "gifts", and Mint Chip the minty porcupine. Roles Starring * Hypno * Mint Chip Featuring * Nutty * Daydream * Sniffles Appearances * Giggles * Parri * Tarsy * Mime (picture on a cart) Plot At the carnival, Daydream acts as a fortune teller, even having his own customer, Nutty. He tells the squirrel he will meet the love of his life. As Nutty exits Daydream's tent, he sees something in the tent. Mint Chip is shown with Hypno, who coincidentally gives the same prediction to her. She walks out and encounters Nutty giving her a lovestruck look. She reacts by thinking he's her new boyfriend. The two start their date at a frozen yogurt parlour. Mint Chip enjoys her froyo, oblivious that Nutty is picking chocolate chips off of her quills and putting them in his yogurt. He bites a piece that has a quill embedded in it, so he spits it out and it hits Giggles through the back of the head. Back at the fair, Parri happily exits Hypno's tent. As Hypno counts the money he has earned, he sees Daydream giving Parri a prediction as well. He angrilly consults Daydream and claims he isn't a real fortune teller. The two get in an arguement, while Parri just looks at his reflection in the crystal ball. Meanwhile, Mint Chip and Nutty are at a mall. They visit a pet store, where a puppy licks Mint Chip's face. Nutty takes her to a bench by a fountain. As the two romantically look at each other, Tarsy passes by licking a mint-chip ice cream cone. Nutty begins imagining his date as a giant ice cream and licks her face. She is both puzzled and flattered by this. Then horrified when Nutty bites off her cheek. Hypno and Daydream are still at each other's throats. But Daydream has called in a skepticist, Sniffles, to prove who the faker is. Sniffles simply claims that fortune telling is impossible, inadvertantly getting Daydream mad at him. No longer willing to put up with this, Hypno hypnotizes the two of them and makes them slap each other in the face repeatedly. Mint Chip is chased by Nutty all the way back to the carnival. She falls over and tries to hold a ravenous Nutty back. Hypno peeks outside his tent to see the situation. He puts Nutty under a trance, making his lips pucker up. Mint Chip prepares for her long-awaited kiss. Just as their lips touch, however, she gets eaten, as Nutty was not affected by Hypno's spell. Nutty ends up with a mouthful of quills. Hypno retreats into his tent, where the faces of Sniffles and Daydream are reduced to mush because of the slapping. He snaps his fingers to end his spell and the bodies fall over. Hypno looks into his crystal ball, which has a skull and crossbones displayed on it, predicting disaster. A cart smashes into Nutty, causing him to spit a bunch of quills at Hypno, killing him as well as making his tent collapse. Moral "The future is now." Deaths #Giggles is hit with a quill. #Mint Chip is eaten by Nutty. #Sniffles and Daydream slap each others' faces off. #Nutty is smashed by a cart. #Hypno is impaled by several quills. Trivia *Mime's image is shown on the cart that killed Nutty. *Nutty's injury is similar to the one he endured in Wipe Out. *Kendall was planned to appear, but was replaced with Giggles. This explains why she was mentioned in the death section until later on. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes